


Trick or Treat!

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Dress Up, Gen, Halloween, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a treat for Hallowe'en 2013, for pieandspookypurgatory on Tumblr (pieandpurgatory after Hallowe'en)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

"No, you absolutely can't come in yet! I'm not ready!" Gabriel whined to the others. "Perfection takes time, you know!"

"Gabe, we've been done for like, an hour already. Hurry up!" Sam replied, rolling his eyes and watching Dean get increasingly frustrated.

"The hell are you wearing, anyway?" Dean contributed.

"Surprise!" The muffled voice answered from behind the door and there was a loud crash.

"Gabriel, you'd better get your ass out of there right now before I come in and-"

"Calm, Charlie." Castiel appeared out of nowhere dressed as a traditional angel, the white fluffy wings and everything else that Charlie had forced him into. "These wings are much smaller than my own." Charlie giggled.

It was their first Halloween all together and someone (not naming names _Charlie_ ) had demanded they all go trick or treating together, even they were all adults way past the limit for trick or treating. After a little persuasion and the promise of pie for Dean, everyone had agreed, and that was how they came to be standing in the room, dressed up, waiting for Gabe to just hurry up already.

"Nice outfit by the way, Dean," Charlie smirked as her eyes roamed the tight lycra of his Batman suit. 

"Right back atcha." Charlie wore black robes with a red and gold striped tie, complete with a stuffed ginger cat. "Where did you get Hogwarts robes?"

"I made them for Comic Con," she grinned. Sam laughed and his antlers nearly fell off - much to Dean's amusement he'd gone for a moose.

"Didn't need to do much dressing up, kiddo," Gabriel chuckled as he finally flung the door open and winked at Sam, who's eyes widened in shock at the archangel's costume.

Gabriel was wearing a shell bra - _yes, a shell bra_  - which was covered in turquoise glitter, and his bottom half was encased in a violet tail. "I'm a mermaid!" he exclaimed as if it wasn't obvious. "If you're lucky, I might show you my oyster pearl..." he wiggled his eyebrows, and everyone sighed exasperatedly except Castiel.

"I do not understand... is that a sexual innuendo?"

 


End file.
